Mes Serpentard
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Un missing moment situé dans la troisième année de Harry, mettant en vedette les Serpentard durant le cours de Remus sur les épouvantards. On retrouve également Severus, toujours aussi protecteur envers ses élèves… (Traduction d'un OS d'Elysia1)


_Hello !_

_Voici un texte super sympa que j'ai trouvé sur le site et traduit avec l'accord de l'auteur, je vous le fais partager :)  
_

_L'histoire appartient à **Elysia1**.  
_

* * *

**Mes Serpentard **

**OoOoO**

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce lambrissée de bois, remplie de vieilles chaises dépareillées, un Serpentard après l'autre. Les yeux de Drago Malfoy s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il observait son nouvel environnement avec curiosité.

« Allez, avancez, s'il vous plait » les dirigeai-je. Il avait fallu du temps pour me lier avec les élèves de Serpentard, pourtant aujourd'hui, la plupart semblaient mieux me tolérer. Les étudiants de sixième et septième années avaient été facilement conquis, sans doute à cause des professeurs de DFCDM précédents qui manquaient de compétences, d'après les dires de mes collègues.

J'étais moralement épuisé lorsque j'ai accepté ce poste d'enseignant, les nerfs mis à rude épreuve durant une quinzaine de jours. _Qui étais-je pour être professeur ?_ Une créature sombre et maléfique enseignant la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Si des gens l'apprenaient, cela déclencherait un scandale.

« Hors de question ! » avait été ma réponse lorsque Dumbledore était venu frapper à ma porte. J'aurais voulu lui claquer la porte au nez mais je lui devais tant….Et puis Sirius était de retour. Dumbledore était préoccupé et il me fallait veiller sur Harry.

A présent, je devais méditer sur le fait que les Serpentard n'étaient pas tous aussi mauvais, il n'y avait guère que Drago Malefoy qui continuait à me causer quelques soucis.

« Alors, que faisons-nous _ici_ ? » demanda Drago Malefoy de sa voix trainante.

Ici, était la salle des professeurs de Poudlard et j'étais bien plus nerveux pour ce cours que je ne l'avais été avec la classe d'Harry. Heureusement Rogue ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, à m'observer et à se moquer, comme il le faisait habituellement.

« Nous sommes ici » commençai-je en m'assurant que les Serpentard étaient attentifs « parce que dans cette leçon nous serons confrontés à un épouvantard ».

Les Serpentard avaient formé un demi-cercle autour du placard où l'épouvantard s'était refugié. Le placard se mit tout d'un coup à s'agiter violemment.

« Un épouvantard ? » répéta Drago un peu incertain, malgré la présence des autre Serpentard, j'avais nettement perçu la peur qui dominait sa voix.

« Les épouvantard aiment les espaces sombres et renfermés", expliquai-je en ignorant Drago et en prenant ma voix de professeur « comme les armoires, les placards sous les éviers ou même les horloges. Je viens d'en découvrir un dans ce meuble… Donc, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard ? »

Aucune main ne se leva.

« Pas même contre 10 points ? » les motivai-je.

« C'est une créature qui change d'apparence » répondit Blaise Zabini avec intérêt. « Elle prend la forme de ce qui nous effraie le plus. »

Maintenant qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient affronter, les élèves étaient clairement inquiets. Pansy avait un regard calculateur et Drago un air terrifié.

« Très bien Blaise, dix points. L'épouvantard est actuellement tapi dans l'obscurité donc personne ne connaît sa forme véritable. Quand il s'échappera, il prendra immédiatement la forme de votre peur la plus profonde. Cependant, nous avons un avantage certain sur lui, le connaissez-vous Daphné ? »

La jolie jeune fille Serpentard regarda autour d'elle, manifestement surprise d'être appelée.

« Euh, nous pouvons l'embrouiller en poussant deux personnes ou plus à l'attaquer ? »

« Précisément » fis-je en souriant « il est toujours préférable d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de soi lorsque vous avez affaire à un épouvantard. Il devient confus et ne sait plus où il en est, j'ai déjà vu un épouvantard commettre cette erreur et se transformer en demi-limace, ce qui n'a rien de très effrayant. »

« Quel élève a peur du professeur Rogue ? » m'interrompit Pansy faisant éclater de rire les élèves de sa classe. Je dus lutter un moment entre lui envoyer un regard désapprobateur et rire à mon tour au souvenir de Severus revêtu des affaires de Mme Londubat.

« Ah, je vois que vous en avez entendu parler. Bien, cela simplifiera la suite, le sortilège qui repousse les épouvantards est assez simple mais requiert une certaine force mentale. Ce qui fait fuir l'épouvantard est avant tout le rire et vous en aurez besoin pour forcer l'épouvantard à prendre une forme que trouvez amusante. Le sortilège utilisé est Riddikulus. »

« Je parie que c'est Londubat, ce garçon est une vraie mauviette. » ricana Pansy.

« Silence », fis-je sévèrement sentant la conversation dérivée de son sujet. « Que diriez-vous si nous essayons d'abord ce sortilège sans baguette ? Tout le monde répète « Riddikulus ».

Cette fois, toute la classe prononça « Riddikulus ».

« Parfait, mais c'est la partie la plus facile. Pour la suite, vous allez former une ligne devant l'armoire et vous entrainez à lancer le sortilège sur l'épouvantard. »

De nombreux élèves furent poussés lorsque les Serpentard formèrent la ligne et je priai une dernière fois pour que ce cours se passe en douceur avant de m'adresser à Blaise qui s'était retrouvé expulsé devant les autres.

« Bien Blaise » commençai-je en voyant que tous les élèves étaient fin prêts « selon-vous, quelle est la chose qui vous fait le plus peur ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr » fit Blaise, plongé dans ses pensées. « Devenir ce que je ne veux pas être, peut-être. En basculant du mauvais côté. »

_En basculant du mauvais côté _?

« Essayez de tourner cette peur de façon comique. Peut-être que vous pourriez vous voir devenir un clown. »

La classe se mit à ricaner.

« Ou un moldu » chuchota Drago à ses amis mais de manière assez forte pour que je l'entende, je n'y fis pas attention et me concentrai sur Blaise.

Celui-ci avait l'air pensif et s'avançait.

« Quand l'épouvantard sortira de cette armoire, Blaise, il vous repérera et changera aussitôt de forme. Ce sera à vous de jouer, vous sortirez votre baguette et vous crierez « Riddikulus » tout en ayant à l'esprit votre image humoristique. Tout le monde reculera et vous passerez ensuite les uns après les autres. Êtes-vous prêt Blaise ? »

Il hocha la tête avec raideur.

Muni de ma baguette, je fis un geste en direction du placard qui s'ouvrit lentement. Le Blaise épouvantard qui en sortit était plus âgé, plus mince et son regard était à présent sombre et dépourvu de vie. Son visage s'était amaigri et la Marque des ténèbres était clairement visible sur son avant bras gauche. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le jeune garçon qui se tenait devant moi.

Blaise ne tarda pas à réagir et cria l'incantation face à sa propre image cauchemardesque.

La forme s'agita et se retrouva habillée en danseuse de ballerine, les élèves rirent à gorge déployée et l'épouvantard s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers moi et j'appelai alors l'élève suivant.

« Allez-y Daphné ! »

Daphné s'avança vers l'épouvantard qui se métamorphosa en un serpent géant, aux yeux dorés et menaçants. Daphnée n'était pas la seule élève à avoir entendu parler du Basilic l'an passé et de nombreux élèves avaient en tête ce monstre puissant et redoutable.

« Riddikulus » cria-t-elle et les crochets du reptile tombèrent, de sorte qu'il se retrouva bavant et édenté. Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire, je souris et me tournai vers Pansy.

« Préparez-vous Pansy ! Vous êtes la prochaine ! »

L'épouvantard fut parcouru de soubresauts et devint tout à coup une femme obèse revêtue d'une robe de mariage sale et déchirée. Pansy poussa un cri et je réalisai qu'elle avait projeté une vision d'elle-même, cette grosse femme ne ressemblait pas du tout à la jeune fille, au corps si fin.

« Riddikulus » murmura-t-elle, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Pensez à quelque chose de drôle » lui criai-je d'une voix encourageante « Vous pouvez le faire ! »

« Riddikulus » essaya-t-elle à nouveau et cette fois-ci l'épouvantard devint encore plus gros jusqu'à devenir une grosse boule qui roula sur le sol comme une balle, les bras et les pieds tendus en avant. Pansy éclata de rire et courut vers le fond de la salle.

« C'est à vous Théodore ! »

Lorsque le Serpentard s'avança, l'épouvantard se fit tout d'un coup menaçant. Le jeune garçon frissonna, se retrouvant face à son père.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait Théodore ? » siffla l'épouvantard. « Tu es tellement pathétique, j'aurais voulu que tu ne sois jamais né ! »

L'épouvantard leva le bras et gifla l'élève. Je demeurai bouche-bée devant cet homme dont le regard exprimait une haine pure. Je sentis la colère jaillir en moi, et contins difficilement le loup qui était aux abois, avant tout je voulais voir comment Théodore allait gérer tout cela.

Il me troublait profondément, peu d'élèves avaient autant peur de leur famille.

En retour, Théodore gronda avec une fureur à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

« RIDDIKULUS ! »

Soudain l'épouvantard homme hurla de douleur, ses bras tombèrent comme s'ils avaient été tranchés par une lame invisible. Des larmes de sang s'échappèrent de ses yeux et la forme fut violemment secouée de spasmes.

Théodore se mit à rire, mais le reste de la classe, moi y compris, fut largement perturbé.

« Millicent, en avant ! » criai-je en vitesse, de peur que le cours ne m'échappe.

Millicent s'occupa efficacement de son chien épouvantard et j'eus à peine le temps de remarquer que le chien ressemblait à Sirius que Drago s'avança.

Drago marcha, les bras tremblants et Gregory se jeta à ses côtés dans l'intention de dérouter l'épouvantard.

« En arrière Gregory » ordonnai-je, conscient que Drago allait essayer un coup comme ça. Gregory fila vers l'arrière. Et Drago se tourna vers Vincent, mais son ami était resté à l'écart.

Même moi, j'eus le souffle coupé en voyant l'épouvantard s'approcher du jeune garçon blond.

Pour être honnête je m'attendais à voir Lucius mais quand le jeune Drago se retourna, je pus voir que Voldemort se trouvait devant lui.

« Riddikulus » cria-t-il désespérément sans aucune image humoristique à l'esprit. Peu de chose pouvaient rendre ce monstre amusant.

La classe s'agita bruyamment mais heureusement personne ne cria. Cela aurait été catastrophique si cela avait été le cas. Je m'avançai rapidement, baguette en main. Toutefois je ne fus pas le seul à réagir, les Serpentard s'étaient avancés comme un seul homme, tenant leur baguette, prêts à défendre l'un des leurs.

Désormais confus, l'épouvantard ne savait plus où il en était, il essaya de changer d'apparence à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se métamorphoser en une multitude de créatures aux formes grotesques. Les élèves rirent ensemble et l'épouvantard continua à s'agiter frénétiquement. J'empoignai ma baguette et dans un ultime sort, fis disparaître l'épouvantard en un nuage de fumée.

Nous poussâmes un soupir collectif et je regardai les étudiants se tourner les uns vers les autres. Certains tentaient d'aider Drago, mais celui-ci, frémissant de colère, repoussait les mains tendues vers lui. J'évitai de lui demander comment il allait pour ne pas le perturber davantage. Cela avait été suffisant pour aujourd'hui.

« Beau travail de classe » les félicitai-je, prenant le temps d'adresser un sourire encourageant à chaque élève. Drago évita mon regard. « La semaine prochaine nous étudierons les Strangulots alors n'oubliez pas de lire ce chapitre. »

La classe se dirigea vers la porte.

« Oh, et une dernière chose. »

Les élèves se retournèrent, leur visage était jeune et pourtant leurs yeux reflétaient déjà de la fatigue et une certaine gravité.

« 50 points pour Serpentard » dis-je doucement. Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle. Les élèves me regardaient complètement ahuris. « Pour avoir aidé un de vos camarades face à l'ennemi. »

Ce fut le seul moment où j'en vins à parler de Voldemort avec eux, dès que le choc fut passé, les élèves sortirent de la salle.

Tout comme Harry, ils n'étaient que des enfants et avaient déjà vécu tellement de choses.

Je refermai la porte derrière eux et tombai sur une chaise tout proche du placard. Avec toutes ces nouvelles préoccupations, ma tête me paraissait de plus en plus lourde.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Rogue apparut, de très mauvaise humeur.

« Qu'as-tu fait à _mes _Serpentard ? » demanda-t-il « Je les ai rejoint devant ma classe et ils avaient tous une mine sinistre ! Si jamais j'apprends que tu les as blessés de quelque manière que ce soit, monstre infâme, je …»

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, ce qui était un exploit en soi, et observa les alentours. Rogue avait beau être un homme sarcastique et parfois cruel, il portait néanmoins à sa maison beaucoup d'affection et se comportait envers les Serpentard comme un être sérieux et responsable.

« Tu leur as donnés un cours sur les épouvantards » constata-t-il, ses yeux sombres posés sur moi.

« En effet, Severus » répondis-je avec lassitude. Après toutes ces années, l'homme me haïssait toujours. Je m'étais déjà servi de son nom pour le narguer mais il était temps d'enterrer le passé.

« Et… » soupira-t-il avec impatience comme s'il en avait assez d'attendre. Sa haine, manifestement pas prête de s'éteindre.

« Il y a certaines choses que je devrais sans doute t'annoncer... »

Rogue se raidit et me regarda, s'apprêtant à repousser tout ce que j'allais lui révéler sur ses Serpentard. Finalement il finit par s'assoir sur la chaise à côté de moi, son visage formant un masque impénétrable.

Quand il était élève, Rogue tenait toujours à garder le contrôle le plus totale sur lui-même. Sa façon de bouger était à la fois puissante et intimidante et quand il s'assit, bras et jambes croisés, j'eus l'impression de me retrouver face à l'enfant qu'il avait été autrefois.

« Théodore et son père » dis-je en le regardant, espérant que je n'aurais pas à approfondir le sujet. Le visage de Nott allait me marquer durant un long moment.

Rogue acquiesça brièvement mais son visage se crispa.

« Je suis au courant de cette situation » fit-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Es-tu en mesure de faire quelque chose ? Dois-je en informer Dumbledore ? Je peux le faire sans jeter de soupçons sur toi.»

Ses joues perdirent de ses couleurs puis après quelques minutes, il murmura. « Peut-être, c'est sans doute la ligne de conduite la plus prudente. »

Il devait lui en coûter beaucoup pour me demander ainsi de l'aider.

Sirius aurait jubilé, j'étais dégouté. Quelle situation terrible se devait être pour lui d'être pris au piège dans sa position. _Depuis combien de temps sait-il ? Depuis combien de temps laisse-t-il un enfant face à un monstre comme son père ?_

« Et les autres ? » sa voix de velours se brisa comme celle d'un enfant.

Je n'éprouvais aucune colère contre lui, mais comment pouvais-je lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, pas cette fois, ces élèves avaient de la chance de l'avoir.

Ces réflexions n'auraient pas été bien accueillies, aussi je pris une profonde inspiration et continuai « Drago a vu Voldemort ». Rogue tressaillit à l'entente de ce nom mais n'eut pas l'air surpris. « La classe a aidé Drago à vaincre et ils ont reçu 50 points. »

Les sourcils de Rogue disparurent presque dans ses cheveux.

« Je donne des points aux maisons de façon équitable » soulignai-je mais il s'était déjà remis du choc.

« Daphné ? »

« Un basilic, c'est une née-Moldue ? »

« Sang-mêlé, je ne pense pas que cela cause de problème mais peut-être que je devrais quand même vérifier. Vincent ? »

« Gregory et lui ne sont pas passés. L'épouvantard de Millicent était un chien. Pansy était grosse… »

« Les elfes de maison m'ont dit qu'elle ne mangeait pas » m'interrompit-il volontairement, l'inquiétude se reflétait nettement sur son visage pâle.

« A 13 ans ! » m'écriais-je, je savais que ce que les troubles alimentaires pouvaient engendrer comme dommages, surtout chez les enfants. Pour Pansy, il était en effet inquiétant qu'elle ait déjà une aussi mauvaise image d'elle-même.

Rogue hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord, ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes. Il se tourna vers moi, une autre question sur les lèvres.

« Blaise ? »

« Il s'est vu lui-même marqué par la Marque des ténèbres. » Sans m'en apercevoir, mon regard dériva vers son bras gauche, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

En levant les yeux vers lui, je n'y vis rien d'autre qu'une expression indéchiffrable.

« Très bien » dit sèchement Rogue en se redressant, mettant fin à notre conversation, la plus courtoise que nous n'ayons _jamais_ eue.

Il se retourna et en trois enjambées traversa la pièce, sa longue robe noire flottant derrière lui. Rogue s'arrêta près de la porte comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais mon esprit était encore avec les élèves, les élèves de Poudlard, maintenant mes élèves.

Quelque chose de sombre se préparait, nous pouvions tous le sentir. Les peurs. Les peurs des enfants n'étaient pas futiles, mais réelles et terrifiantes. Toutes les maisons allaient devoir faire face à l'obscurité qui ne tarderait pas. Les Gryffondor ont été surnommés les courageux, peut-être parce qu'ils n'ont pas autant à craindre.

Tandis que je regardais la porte se refermer derrière cet homme solitaire, j'adressai une petite prière pour _mes _Serpentard.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ^^_

_j'ai beaucoup aimé le lien entre Rogue et ses Serpentard, sans oublier Remus qui s'inquiète aussi pour eux._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit mot sur le texte original, cela fera plaisir à l'auteur, le lien est sur mon profil !_


End file.
